Ty Rux
Ty Rux is the main protagonist from the Netflix TV series Dinotrux. He is a Tyrannosaurus Trux. History Season 1 As seen in "Ty and Revvit", Ty Rux initially lived by himself in a valley, but was injured and driven from it by a volcanic eruption, and eventually managed to limp his way to the Crater. He soon encountered a Reptool named Revvit, and after giving him some ore convinced him to repair his broken tread, which Revvit found strange given that Trux and Tools had a history of not being involved with each other. Unfortunately, he then encountered D-Structs, a fellow T-Trux who expressed no interest in sharing the crater with another of his kind and thus attacked Ty. Ty is beaten, but decides that he is not going to leave the Crater and-inspired by his cooperation with Revvit-decides to attempt something that has never been tried before: different kinds of Trux and Tools forming a community. Ty approaches several herds of different Trux about his plan, but finds that few are willing to even listen to him due to his nature as a T-Trux. Eventually he is able to persuade Skya, a Craneosaur, and Ton-Ton, an Ankylodump, to join the effort, and the three and Revvit are able to work together to rescue Dozer the Dozeratops from a tar pit. D-Structs is initially furious to find that Ty has not left, but backs off when he realizes that Ty now has allies. The group would later add Revvit's friends Click-Clack, Ace, and Waldo to their ranks in "Scrapadactyls", and set about building a Garage to protect them all from various threats as well as give the Tools a place to repair the Trux. In "Garage" the work suffers due to group personality problems exacerbated by D-Structs, but the group reunites to save Ty and complete the build. In "Scraptors" Ty and his friends are forced to deal with the predators to rescue Ton-Ton, making a new Dozeratops friend named George in the process. In "Pit" the Trux end up trapped at the bottom of a sinkhole thanks to D-Structs, but are able to build a means of escape thanks to the efforts of Revvit and the other tools. In "Garby" the group approaches Garby the Stegarbasaurus for help in determining the best kind of rock with which to build an Ore Station to keep their food safe. Ty is quick to befriend the new Trux, but Garby begins to wear on him and the others, particularly after he accidentally eats Revvit and leaves the Trux thinking their Reptool friend has been abducted. In "Tortools" Ty and his friends encounter the titular creatures, who give Ty a number of paint jobs, one of which helps him rescue their mother. In "Desert" Ty leads the Trux out into the Endless Desert to find a replacement part for Garby after it's stolen by D-Structs' Scraptool minion Skrap-It. The harsh conditions lead to Ty becoming delirious as he overheats, but the efforts of his friends enable the group to return home before the damage becomes permanent. In "Sandstorm" Ty and his friends lock up after being caught in a sandstorm, but are able to convert a newly discovered geyser into a Trux Wash. In "Fake Ravine" Ty and his friends learn that D-Structs is after the Reptool Ravine as a means of eliminating their means of getting fixed. Working together with the tools, they construct a fake ravine as a decoy and then use it to deal D-Structs a humiliating defeat. Season 2 In "New Tail", Ty and his friends are attacked by D-Structs, only to end up saving him from a cliff ledge surrounded by Scraptors. Unfortunately, D-Structs repays this kindness with a second attack, this time with his new sawblade tail, though he temporarily loses it due to charging off before it's properly installed. In "Ottos" the group encounters a new group of Reptools, the Ottos, after seeking out a newly crashed meteor. They then attempt to get the tools to safety in the Reptool Ravine, only to be imperiled by the meteor when it is set rolling by D-Structs. In "Night" Ty leads the Trux to collect rubber to make a new seal for Dozer, only to find the Garage besieged by Scrapadactyls upon their return that are driven off by Waldo's efforts. In "Rollodons" the Trux are forced to deal with tar seeping up through the ground, and attempt to persuade the migrating Rollodons to help them. After numerous failed attempts, they discover that the creatures are afraid of Reptools, which forces Revvit to face his own fear of the Trux. In "Lair" D-Structs and his Scraptools steal scrap from the Trux and continue to threaten them, incurring anger in Ty that he struggles to control. However, when Revvit is captured during his infiltration of the Fortress of Fear, Ty has the Tortools paint him in stealth black. Dubbing himself "Shadow Ty" he sneaks into the cave and gets Revvit out right under the noses of D-Structs and his tools. In "Battering Ram" Ty and the other boys become obsessed with finding out what's inside a massive ball of parts, only to be attacked by D-Structs with a new chain tail and saved by Ace and Skya. In "The Racetrack" Ty and the others meet Ton-Ton's old friends the Dumps, who prove to be reckless and destructive. After building a racetrack, the two groups hold a race to determine whether the Dumps will abide by the rules of Ty's group or be allowed to ride roughshod over the Flatirons. Ty's team proves victorious when Ton-Ton, who had struggled with conflicted loyalties, throws his lot in with his new friends. In "Gluphosaurs" Ty becomes temporarily glued to Garby after the Gluphosaurs are tricked by D-Structs. In "Towaconstrictors" Ty leads the group into the Dark Forest to find a safe new route for Ton-Ton's daredevil excursions. In "Desert Scraptors" they are forced to contend with a pack of the savage creatures after they come under the leadership of Click-Clack. In "Water" Ty and the gang are forced to contend with both a brutal heat wave and D-Structs' interference in their efforts to build an aqueduct. In "Wind" the Trux and tools are forced to take shelter in the Garage during a windstorm, in which Ty struggles to keep everyone-particularly Dozer-calm. In "Lightning" the group finds an unexpected new friend in Skrap-It only for him to betray them, forcing them to rely on Revvit to save the Garage. Season 3 In "Slide" Ty leads his teammates and others in building a large ramp as a means of circumventing Scraptor Valley after considerable pleading by Ton-Ton. In "Drillasaurs" he and his friends work together to unearth a diamond for a quartet of the drilling creatures to prevent them from destabilizing the Flatirons. In "Volcano" the imminent eruption of a nearby mountain has most of the Trux and tools fleeing the Crater, with Ty being reminded of his own lost original home. Eventually, Ty decides that he's not willing to lose his latest one, and leads the others in digging trenches to divert the lava. In "Sawmetradon" he and his friends go to the aid of a group of woodland Reptools menaced by Splitter. In "Speed" Ty's competitive nature gets him into trouble, as a warning by Revvit about his master cylinder is overheard by Skrap-It and leads to his sabotage of the part, causing Ty to continue accelerating uncontrollably. In "Flynt" Ty goes in search of Flynt the Hydrodon after his friends are trapped in the Garage by a fire. In "Wings" he and the other Trux are initially resistant to the idea of helping Ton-Ton fly, but are later forced to help him do so to save Ace and three Ottos. In "Slamtools" Ty and most of his friends are captured by Slamtools in alliance with D-Structs, leaving it up to Click-Clack to save the day. In "Blayde" the team comes to the aid of George and his new friends against a trio of villainous Dozeratops. In "Battle" Ty and his friends are forced to get creative in order to deal with a super-charged D-Structs, employing armor to help them endure the super-strong blows of their enemy. In "Cementasaurs" Ty and the tools go in search of a stronger type of stone, only to run into the hostile Crunk and Chunk. In "Eggs" the group works together to safeguard a number of Ankylodump eggs as they transport them to their parents. In "Pounder" the Crater is menaced by a Poundersaurolophus, and despite Ty's efforts to peacefully relocate it the creature ends up in a battle with Skya. In "Shockarachnids" Ty and Ton-Ton leave Dozer and Skya to sort out a dispute between herds of their respective species, only to have to come to their aid against the Shockarachnids. In "Scaretrux" Ty and the Trux are forced to defend an injured Garby from Scraptors, only to be attacked by D-Structs and the Scraptools, forcing Revvit to save them from the titular machine. In "Magnet Mountain" Ty and Revvit return to the Garage only to find it abandoned, with signs of a struggle everywhere. Following a trail left by Garby, they arrive at Magnet Mountain and discover that D-Structs has joined forces with Splitter and Blayde. After narrowly winning a battle with the pair, they follow an escaped Ace into the mountain only to be attacked by Pounder, who leaves them trapped along with their friends. However, with Revvit's encouragement, the group are able to free themselves and use the magnetic properties of the mountain rock to create floating sleds for their escape. Season 4 In "Pteracopters" Ty and his friends encounter Prop-Top and her squadron, and decide to help them rescue downed member Washout. Ty adopts his Shadow Ty paint job once again, and after a grueling mission against Stealth Scrapadactyls the group succeeds, but the Pteracopters are forced to land in a frozen region north of the Crater. In "Snowblazer" the Trux begin making their way home, and receive some help from Snowblazer the Plowasaur. In "Picktools" the group continues their journey and encounter the Picktools, friendly tools who help them across the ice. When his friends-including the wandering George-freeze up, it falls to Ty to defend them as they build a tower to signal the returning Pteracopters, who fly them back home. In "Ton-Ton and Skrap-It" Ty becomes trapped by a massive Ore boulder with Skya, Revvit, and Dozer, leaving them forced to rely on Ton-Ton to save them. In "Garby's Gang" a landslide leaves Ty and his damaged friends forced to take a longer route back to the Garage, leaving Garby and some new recruits to defend the Flatirons from D-Structs and Blayde. In "Gearwigs" the Trux find a means of eavesdropping on the schemes of D-Structs and his allies, but after it is turned against them Click-Clack proves an unlikely savior. In "Bridge" a group of Trux arrives on the other side of a chasm from the Crater seeking asylum, and Ty is quick to suggest building a bridge to help them. After attempting a temporary structure, the Trux decide that a permanent bridge is needed, though it becomes a battle arena when D-Structs and his allies trap them on it. Season 5 Following their victory in "Bridge", Ty and his friends struggle to adapt to the influx of new Trux in the Crater, which D-Structs takes advantage of. After separating Ty's friends and ambushing him, D-Structs and his allies are able to force the Trux and tools off the bridge into a river, which carries them far away from home. In "Aquadons" the group builds a vessel to carry them back home, but are soon forced to deal with aquatic creatures that threaten to sink them. In "The Return" the group reaches the Crater only to find it under D-Structs' domination, and an effort to sneak back into the Flatirons fails. However, Ty and his friends are able to rally the various Trux and tools of the Crater from hiding, giving them the numbers to force D-Structs and his allies out. In "Junktools" Ty and his friends are forced to deal with the nomadic Junktools, who rob the group of several parts including Ty's wrecking ball. In "Dreadtrux, Part 1" the group learns that a hibernating Dreadtrux is preparing to awaken, and transport it out of the Crater to a deserted valley. The trip proves hazardous due to an attack by the exiled D-Structs, which forces Ty to ride atop the transport carrying the Dreadtrux to steer it. Sadly, in "Dreadtrux, Part 2" the creature is awakened by Pounder and follows them back to the Crater, overcoming all their efforts to stop it. While his friends work to find a means of appeasing the monstrous Trux, Ty finds himself in an unlikely position: teaming up with D-Structs to keep the Dreadtrux from destroying both their homes. Season 6: Supercharged In “Superchargers” Ty and his friends determine to build a beacon to help other Trux find them in bad weather. The task proves difficult, but is later aided by the discovery of a nest of Sparkbug Superchargers. Ty and Skya are later knocked into a sinkhole by D-Structs, but are rescued by their friends and succeed in finishing the build. In “Super Scraptors” the group sets to work building a spherical cage for the use of the Supercharged Ton-Ton. The build later comes in handy for dealing with a group of Supercharged Scraptors. In “Diamond Bit” Ty becomes caught in a giant Shockarachnid web, forcing Revvit to find a legendary Bit to free him. Upon escaping, Ty helps defeat a monster Shockarachnid. In “Downshift” Ty and his friends work together to help a damaged Dozer, and get into a battle with D-Structs. In “Xee” the group builds a weather vane before welcoming a new Reptool named Xee to their team. Season 7: Supercharged In "D-Stroy" Ty and the other Trux go on a run for superchargers, and later become involved in Dozer's efforts to recover a piece of his mound without Skya's help. In "Doom Run" Ty leads Dozer and Ton-Ton in competing against the Speed Trux, an aggressive group of racers, in order to obtain a part for Skya. In "Goldtrux" Ty receives a number of modifications in order to deal with Goldtrux, a mad Stegarbasaur who takes Waldo prisoner. In "Cliffhanger" the Trux team up with the Pteracopters again to secure volcanic Ore, only to be forced into an aerial battle to save a cliff-bound Skya, Ace, and Click-Clack. In "Magnodozer" Ty and his friends attempt to secure a new supply of Superchargers, but their efforts are complicated by Dozer becoming magnetic. In "Liftasaurs" the team is forced to deal with a rivalry between two herds of Liftasaurs in order to get home. In "Bad Build" D-Structs lures the group into a trap which they escape, only to be attacked by him and his brother D-Stroy. The two T-Trux feign defeat, only to set things up for an attack by the Dreadtrux; faced with the three highly powerful enemies, Ty and his friends are forced to flee. However, after escaping to a secret forest with help from Xee, Ty resolves that he and his teammates will prepare to take the fight back to their adversaries. Season 8: Supercharged In "Renegades", Ty's group works together to construct the Renegade Base, a hidden location from which to make their campaign against the D-Bros. In "Dyscrapodons" the group works together to rescue Flapjaw from a flock of Dyscrapodons. In "Opposites", Ty's group encounter their doppelgangers-Ty's being a female T-Trux named Rexxie-and enlist them in a plan to defeat the D-Bros. In "Drillipedes" the team are forced to deal with Drillipedes in order to reaccess their old supply tunnels. In "Part Kart", Ty's team creates a mobile repair vehicle to help Trux injured by D-Structs and D-Stroy in various parts of the Crater. In "Crabcavator", Ty undergoes modifications for aquatic operations in order to retrieve a part needed to fix Click-Clack. In "Ankylodump Games", Ton-Ton's unwise efforts to enter the titular event result in Ty becoming trapped with the Dreadtrux. In "Scraptool Apprentice" the group is forced to deal with a group of supercharged Scraptools. In "Silent Trux", tainted ore leaves Ty and his friends unable to speak and forced to rely upon Garby for help. In "Shredadon", an attempt to collect needed parts results in the Renegades encountering a Shredadon. In "Lil' Dread", the Renegades must deal with a young Dreadtrux that is brought home by Ton-Ton and later abducted by the D-Bros. In "Ore Hunt" the Renegades learn that the D-Bros. have run out of purple helium ore to feed their Dreadtrux. They race to find some so that they can lure the creature out of the Crater, and finally succeed thanks to George and Garby. In "Ty vs. D-Structs", the D-Bros'. aggressions prompt Ty to lead a final campaign to drive them out of the Crater. After being thwarted in their various attempts to reenter the Crater, Ty hits upon the plan of befriending the Dreadtrux. Succeeding, they build a tunnel into the Crater, only to end up in a battle with the D-Bros. aided by all their Trux and tool friends. Ty and D-Structs face off atop the Volcano, with Ty saving D-Structs' life. The D-Bros. and Skrap-It depart the Crater, while Ty and his friends set out to rebuild with the help of their new community. Appearance Ty is a red Tyrannosaurus Trux with a wrecking ball tail and gigantic jaws. He is mainly red and gray and he uses the tracks underneath his foot to move. When he roars, the iron bar under his chin will move too. Ty also has a friendlier appearance than other T-Trux but still has a fierce-looking face, causing other Dinotrux to flee at the sight of him. Personality Ty is a powerful Tyrannosaurus Trux with a lot of heart and a strong belief that different kinds of Trux can live together in harmony. He dislikes fellow T-Trux D-Structs, but only because D-Structs refuses to cooperate with others and seeks to do harm. Even these traits do not prevent Ty from acting with kindness to his enemy, as he has saved D-Structs on a number of occasions despite their antagonism. Abilities and Traits Possessing the combined powers of a Tyrannosaurus and an excavator, Ty is incredibly strong, though not as strong as some other T-Trux. In addition to his powerful jaws and treads he has a wrecking ball tail that can be used for smashing rocks or other obstacles or as a defensive weapon. At times Ty has also undergone modifications for combat or rescue purposes, such as being outfitted with additional armor or being repainted in order to blend in for stealth missions. Ty's greatest resources, however, are his ingenuity and ability to lead other Trux and tools in cooperating to build. Gallery Dinotrux.jpg Ty's poster.jpg Ty's Let's Trux It Up poster.jpg Dinotrux poster.jpg Trivia *Ty is the leader of the pack. *ty is the only character to have a same voices for UK and US dubs *Ty weighs 4000 pounds and stands 38 feet tall. *Ty's best friend is Revvit *Ty has appeared in several color schemes throughout the series, most often in an all black look he has dubbed "Shadow Ty" for use in stealth missions. A toy version of this appearance has featured Ty with a clamp on the end of his tail as opposed to his wrecking ball, but this has not appeared in the series. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinotrux characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first